Maedalaane's Theory of Everything/Origins
Even after so many years, I have come to the frustrating conclusion that the basic building blocks of the Omniverse are magickal in nature. The caveat, of course, is that magick is a mild misnomer. It is technology that most do not comprehend in full. I comprehend in full most the powers that I wield (And still yet dub 'magick' for simplicity's sake.) but I will profess to not comprehending the building blocks of the Omniverse well enough to call it 'technology'. The High Chaos The raw stuff of the Omniverse is something many are functionally familiar with, and this is Void energy. Raw Void is that which All comes from. I surmise it has been dubbed by many as 'Void' because of the simple fact that Everything seemingly comes from Nothing. It is the most 'correct' term we can give it, though the connotations for the word 'Void' are often ill and misinformed. Rather than wrestle with such ubiquitous connotations, those who hold Creation in high regard, be they Lifetenders or Animaworkers or what have you, have their own colloquialisms for Void. The most common is 'The High Chaos', as Life is inherently chaotic. Less common is; 'The Sky', 'The Light', 'Creation', and simply 'Life'. This High Chaos is not just something like water, merely a 'thing' that every living thing has in it - it is a sentient force. I doubt anyone can ever truly comprehend it (is it, perhaps, tier 0?) or if it can be comprehended at all. Perhaps it's so fundamentally simple that no one realizes they do comprehend it. Nonetheless, it has a will, goals, and it shares those with the children of Creation and helps them achieve those goals. The High strives for equality, empowerment, unity, and love. The Deep Order Reader take note; this is pure second-hand information and inferences. This Void energy used for Creation comes from the “place” called the Void. In the process of Creation, Void becomes Creation-aligned and is then shaped in all sorts of Creative ways. Creation is often imperfect though – pockets of Void can become trapped within created realities. Reservoirs of primordial Void are left over during the genesis of universes. Just about every universe has at least one of these and they are...concerning... things. In the grossest nutshell I could muster, these pockets of primordial power are Creation that can Uncreate. Consume rather than make. Kill rather than birth. I believe that since these pockets have been untouched by Creative Thought that would have used it, it should still be an unaligned force. It should by all logic be neutral and err both ways. But it is not neutral and it does not err both ways in the slightest. It errs toward Order. As said above, Life is inherently chaotic. Order, then, is the antithesis of Life. This antithesis is dubbed a few different ways; 'The Deep Order', 'The Low', 'The Dark', 'Uncreation', and 'Death'. Like The High Chaos, this too is a sentient force that has a will and nudges those who listen and accepts its dark counsel toward its goals. It bestows them powers to achieve those goals. It is easier to describe The High Chaos and its goals than it is to describe The Deep Order. Perhaps this is because I do not wield The Deep's powers. I understand it yet less, as I am a harbinger of The High. Imagine Everything to be one huge experiment. Chaos, then, is of course the variables. Order, then, is logically the constants and controls. I find that to be too forgiving of description, though, even if it's 'accurate'. Order is stagnation, entropy, innovation stifling stability. If it is not downright destroying Life, removing variables from the grand experiment, then it is striving to maintain the status quo. Endeavoring to preserve the Way Of Things in realities. It also has a seemingly infinite number of ways to do this. It is pegged as 'Order' but it is hypocritical in its methods. It will do what is written above in any way it finds possible. It is difficult to discern rhyme or reason with its machinations. I have yet to even find any voluntary harbingers of The Deep Order. Unlike The High that talks straight, informs relatively plainly, and hopes to convince listeners of its validity; The Deep plays on the dark parts of a mind's impulses. It is the abyss that stares back. It is the self-destructive nature of Humanity. I can say more, but I would only be rambling in detest, because I simply don't understand completely. In more than double the words of the above section I've yet to describe The Deep as satisfactory as I described The High. Regardless, I don't think I want to understand The Deep at all. Therefore, I could be completely off the mark regarding the ontological nature of The Deep. I fear that its quiddities may only be understood by the hypothetical few whom ally themselves willingy with full conscience of what it really is. The only certainties are the observed impacts on Existence. The silver lining to this is the fact that I'm sure it knows well that I, nor even its eternal counterpart, truly understands it. My admittence is no opening for an attack. My deliverance of this knowledge to you, though, may be the key. You may be the one to connect the dots with your precious one-of-a-kind amalgam of wisdom. The Ultimate Power; Paracausality Both of these cosmic forces bestow powers unto those who follow them. They are rather alike and I figure this to make sense; both sides originate from the same root. The obvious metaphor here does not escape me - "Two sides of the same coin". This may be technically correct but I refute its effectiveness. The Sky, The Constellate, and I are nothing alike to The Deep. The powers granted by both 'sides' is incredibly simple to experience but impossible to understand. It is true power and true power is paracausality. This is not to be confused with acausality though that is similar. I will explain all about this below. What Is Causality? In short, causality is cause and effect. The effect cannot occur before the cause. This is obvious but do understand that this rule has important consequences for spacetime and imposes limitations. It precludes time travel into the past, for one. It also sets an upper limit on how fast things can happen; the speed of light. A signal that can travel faster than the speed of light could reach its destination before it was sent, which is a complete paradox. What Is Acausality? Acausal, by a strictly etymological standpoint, means "without causality." An acausal system is a well-defined but hypothetical system where the output is governed at some level by future inputs. As a simple example, consider if the notion of you logging into this website now depended on you typing in the URL later. Nonsense, right? In your world, maybe. Acausal is, I believe, a word that describes the power of time travelers. They disregard the rules of causality, bending them to allow teleportation, time manipulation, and even erasure from existence. They have full mobility in the fourth dimension, where most entities have mobility in only three, moving in a fixed direction along the fourth dimensional axis. The catch, however, is that even though time travelers may disregard the rules of causality, those rules must be there to be disregarded in the first place. Defying the laws of physics is still an acknowledgement of them. Imagine that you know someone. Let's call him 'John'. John was erased from your timeline. Yet, you still know of John even if he was erased, because of a very simple reason. For a malevolent time traveler to remove John, there had to first be a John, and thus, there must continue to be a John to keep locked out of your timeline. Do you see what I'm getting at? This malevolent time traveler, for all their power, has predictable and inescapable limitations. They only rebel against the laws of their universe. What Is Paracausality? Paracausal, by a strictly etymological standpoint, could have many meanings. The best meaning as it applies to the powers wielded by High and Deep, I believe, is "beyond causality". This word is far less defined than 'acausal' in most worlds because it is even more unlikely. Paracausality is not defiance of the laws of a universe - it is the rejection of them. If acausality is rebellion against the law, paracausality is the destruction of said law. Or perhaps even complete disregard of said law. You can think of a wall and acausality is the destruction of that wall, but paracausality is the shrugging of one's shoulders and walking through the wall. It is, in reality, difficult to describe such a notion because it defies reality. In fact, I daresay that since our language is governed by rules in order to coherently describe our thoughts, it is not adequately equipped to describe that which shatters rules. You may say, then, that paracausality could be a language that works even if you mash your keys wildly like so; knfafjhoiasoiguowtjsjgkhskughiurghaeriaoritowrijgdkjfgairgowirjtoaiuraeoijai. To us, since our language is causal, that looks exactly like what I said it was and is exactly that; I just wildly mashed keys (and accidentally popped one out with a claw - can that be made into a metaphor for acausality?). However, if Common were a paracausal language and you and I could wield it, you would have been able to make sense of that garbled mess. Think of a time traveler trying to fight the Deep or High. They would lose against an agent of said Deep or High. They seek to master time, to bend it to their will, to write themselves into the laws of reality. But Deep and High agents look at reality and punch it into pieces. If their fights were, say, basketball games, the time traveler would tip the odds in their favour by going back in time to run up their score to a thousand points. The agents would take the scoreboard, bash it over the time traveler's head until they were rendered into neutrino scatter, then score a homerun into the basket by batting a football into it with a hockey stick. In short; "Fuck your shit." This is the power of The High Chaos and The Deep Order. Gift Of The High Though both sides wield the same variety of power, both have opposite 'pros' and 'cons', you could say. To preface, keep in mind the quote of your Earthly psychologist Carl Gustav Jung; "You are what you do." Agents of The High Chaos are blessed with immortality but each individual has a finite cap on the quantity of power they may wield. Imagine something akin to the utopia that is Communism on paper. No member of society can become too powerful to the point of oppressing another, all of society works together for the good of one another and its world, and should an individual fall upon misfortune then they will be taken care of. Granted, I note that in your world, Communism has never worked to the degree that it should - but my metaphor is close enough. The grand design of The High Chaos is unity. Life unites in order to form something greater than any one individual. No one person is permitted too much power 'lest they no longer need one another. Needs begets want, naturally. Want of one another begets love. Then love begets care. Unity cannot be achieved by destruction or death. It can only be achieved by Creation and care of Life. This is what individuals beneath the banner work toward. This said, then, they are Life because this is what they make and care for. And this is why they are immortal. Corporeal failure is, at most, a mere annoyance. An agent of Life does not die because they are Life. Curse Of The Deep Agents of The Deep Order are cursed with mortality but no individual has a cap upon the quantity of power they may wield. Imagine something akin to a dystopia that is Capitalism on paper. Any member of society is free to become as powerful as they want to the point of oppressing anyone and everyone. All of society is self interested and only works toward their own benefit rather than another's or the health of the world they're in. Should an individual fall upon misfortune then there is no one there to catch them. They are alone. Granted, I note that in your world, Capitalism is not this harsh - but my metaphor is close enough. The grand design of The Deep Order is individualism. Survival of the fittest. 'Natural Selection', your biologist Darwin would call it, but on quite the extrapolated level. All of Existence is a game of thrones to The Deep. Roads are painted with blood and paved in the jagged bones of those fell to soulless beasts. At the ends of these pathways into darkness sits a Throne of Bones that ephemerally victorious Malignant Sovereigns wither away upon in hollow triumph. In time their own bones will be dismantled and turned to adornment for the Seat of Sorrow for the next 'champion'. It is The Deep's design for this to perpetuate until there is no one left to claim the throne. The Sovereign At The End Of Time is its endgame. Perhaps you wonder; Do these people not have a soul? They do not - and this is why they are mortal. The powers they pull up from The Deep fry their very soul and warp them into harbingers of stagnation, destruction, and death. The harbingers are Death, and so when their corporeal form fails them, they do die. Their entire being is erased and returned to raw energy and siphoned back into the Void. That's what The Deep always wanted in the first place and it will execute even its finest servants. ...And yet, I could be wrong again. Although I believe it's less likely in this instance. I've fought The Deep long enough to understand how it function. Category:Grimoire Category:The High Chaos Category:The Deep Order Category:Journals